


Objection

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Afterglow, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: A part of her curses Irene for her nearly infuriating patience, but the other part is more favorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Raven shudders, turning her face into the sweaty pillowcase as Irene laughs. The motel bed is lumpy with tissue paper blankets which give no protection against the vent over their bed. Soft, plump fingers curl around her thighs, squeezing as she shudders once more.

"Well," she murmurs, laughter melting, "Do you still hold objections to my new activity?"

Long, pale hair catches on the corners of her mouth, splashing across scaly skin. A glossy shine clings to her mouth and chin. 

A part of her curses Irene for her endless, mildly infuriating patience and knowing smugness. The other part sighs, grabbing at her arms to haul her up for a kiss. 

"I've got no objections at all." She promises, mouth catching on hair and drying slickness.


End file.
